The Parent Trap Hogwarts Edition
by So Electric
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't seen each other in twelve years but when their twins meet at Hogwarts, they concont a plan to get their parents back together.
1. King's Cross

I /B August Twelfth, Two Thousand and Four /I /B

"Sssh!" whispered Hermione Granger as she, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley crept out of Hogwarts grounds. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron tripped over a particularly large rock. "Ron! You're so clumsy." Ron got up and brushed himself off. "And that's why you love me so." He said, leaning in for a kiss. Hermione relented and Harry made kissy sounds in the background.br

"Only two more weeks 'till we graduate." Ron said, looking excited.br

Hermione looked and felt sad. "I know." She whispered sadly, tilting back her head.br "Don't be sad darling because in exactly two minutes we're getting married." Ron said happily./br

brHermione's face brightened. "I can't believe we're doing this," she said, groaning. "I always thought I'd be married in a wedding gown, not my best Hogwarts robes." She looked down at her white, silk robe and furry leopard print slippers. Ron kissed her on the nose and said, "My clothes aren't too hot either." Hermione stole a glance at Ron's attire. She suppressed a giggle at his red and white striped nightshirt and matching nightcap with a fuzzy black ball at the end. They arrived at u Patil Family Instant Wedding Parlor /u in exactly two minutes. Hermione's face was grim, yet hopeful and Ron's was a cheesy smile as Harry snapped a picture./br

***************************************************************************

brI B August Eleventh Two Thousand and Twenty-Three /I /B/br

Caroline Rose Granger downed a glass of Coca-Cola furiously. She leaned against the soft, white, leather seat of her mother's limousine, memorizing every smell, every nook and cranny of the limousine. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out of the car. Her family's butler, a man more like family, Jean Paul, a tall African-French man with smooth, ebony skin and clear golden eyes looked at her sadly. Caroline could feel tears trickling down her cheeks.br

/br"Oh Jean Paul! I don't want to leave you!" she murmured against his black, silk jacket. She could feel his arms embracing her. "I don't want you to leave either _mon soleil_! But as Hartley Coleridge wrote…"br

/brCaroline grinned, beginning their friendship ritual with, br

br"When we were idlers with the loitering rills,/br 

brThe need of human love we little noted:/br 

brOur love was nature; and the peace that floated /br

brOn the white mist, and dwelt upon the hills,/br

brTo sweet accord subdued our wayward wills:/br

brOne soul was ours, one mind, one heart devoted, /br

brThat, wisely doting, ask'd not why it doted,/br

brAnd ours the unknown joy, which knowing kills."/br

brJean Paul gently touched the tip of Caroline's nose and shook her hand ending with,/br

br " But now I find how dear thou wert to me; /br

br That man is more than half of nature's treasure, /br

br Of that fair beauty which no eye can see, /br

br Of that sweet music which no ear can measure; /br 

br And now the streams may sing for others' pleasure, /br

br The hills sleep on in their eternity." /br

brCaroline rubbed Jean Paul's shiny, bald head three times for good luck and picked up her large suitcase. She walked towards the entrance, her loosely curled red hair blew in the wind. Right before she entered King's Cross Seaport, she lifted two fingers and waved them in the air, their goodbye sign. Jean Paul wiped a tear away as he drove away./br

brBillie Rose Weasley dusted off her glittery jeans and pink peasant blouse. Her kind of-curly red hair was braided into a single braid and her turquoise eyes glittered in the sun. Billie slid on her sunglasses and lugged her suitcase into King's Cross. Billie hummed Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean" as she searched for a witch or wizard to help her onto the port. Billie got impatient; all wizarding folk were dressed just like her! Just then, she noticed a very large family with a tall, beautiful, Indian looking woman heading them. The woman turned around. "Molly and Marcella, come here." Two pretty dark-haired girls rushed to the front of the line. "Now, you know Papa and I want you guys to do your very best at Hogwarts. And your three older sisters will be there. Darlings, I love you so much," She kissed each of their cheeks. Billie sped toward them. br "Wait!" she cried. Panting, Billie began to speak. "Hi, I'm Billie Weasley and I'm new to this wizard/witch thing? I don't know how to get in and my aunt…she had to go back home so she just dropped me off. Can you help me?" The woman began rubbed her head./br br"Poor dear? You're Ronnie's daughter, aren't you? My name is Parvati Patil. Oh, sweetie… my daughters will help you, now won't you girls?" The girls nodded. "First year, right? Oh… my daughters Molly and Marcella are too." Molly and Marcella waved. "And this our little third year is Liv, short for Olivia…" Liv, a girl that looked about one or two years older than Billie with two braids that reached her waist tied with pink ribbons and wearing a long corduroy skirt and a pink dress shirt, grinned. br"This is Yasmine, a fourth year," she said, pointing to a short, slightly plump girl with her hair in a high, spiky ponytail, wearing a purple plaid polo underneath overalls covered with glittery paint splotches and donning black cat-eye glasses. /br "And this… this is our beauty queen, she's a sixth year, her name is Heather." Heather was indeed very beautiful. She had layered, black hair that reached her heart, she had large, brown eyes and light brown skin. She was very thin and was wearing faded jeans and a white T-shirt. br "Okay now," Mrs. Patil said. "Well when I went to Hogwarts, we were still at the train station but now you guys are at the seaport so just run through the barrier. The girls ran through and were on their way to Hogwarts.


	2. New Friends

Caroline drummed her fingers on her suitcase as she waited for the Hogwarts Ship to arrive. Her best friend in the whole world, Madeleine Brown went to Beauxbatons and she really didn't have any other friends. She stopped drumming her fingers, but the sound continued. "Oh my God!" Caroline thought. "I'm going crazy! I'm hearing sounds in my head."  
  
But then she turned around. An equally looking bored girl was standing next to her. The girl had long, curly, black hair and slanted brown eyes. Caroline was extremely shy so she didn't say anything. The girl noticed her.  
  
"Oh, hi," she said extending a hand. "I'm Genevieve Chang. This is such a bore.my mom went here so she wants me to go to Hogwarts. But I just wanna stay home and play my violin. Hey, what's your name?" Caroline smiled nervously. "Caroline Rose Granger. Nice to meet you." Genevieve rubbed her chin. "Granger.Granger. Hey wait! As in Hermione Granger?"  
  
Caroline shrugged. "Yeah.but my mom.she's a real estate lawyer for the Ministry. I don't see why." Genevieve's mouth dropped. "Your mother is Granger? As in Weasley, Potter, and Granger? Your mom's like. a celebrity. She was a great auror. They defeated the Horrible Hag, the Green Goblin, and.oh.You Know Who! You didn't know? They even have a comic book. I'm like obsessed with it. The Talented Trio. It's great!" Caroline was in shock, utter shock.  
  
Billie slid her sunglasses off as she hurried to catch up with Molly and Marcella. "So, are you guys like.twins or something?" Molly rolled her eyes. "No way! Ms. Smarty-Pants here," she said, pointing to Marcella. "Got skipped up a grade. So.we're stuck together." Marcella grinned.  
  
"So, Billie, you have any brothers or sisters?" Billie shook her head. "Nope, it's just me and Dad on the road. Stopping wherever we want for how long we want. Until I had to come to this dumb school! Ginny, Dad's sister comes with us too and it was her idea to send me to Hogwarts." She rolled her eyes. "So who's your favorite sister?" Molly and Marcella looked at each other. "Well, we really look up to Heather. But I like Liv best." Marcella said.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I like.could be Heather. But Yasmine is the one I like best." Molly said. "But, Billie! Tell us about you and your dad and stuff."  
  
"Okay, listen. Well, I don't have a mom. I don't really know what happened to her or anything. But my dad is a music manager. He manages the Weird Sisters and stuff. And he conducts business from our trailer. Well, we have a bunch of owls that we use for stuff from the trailer. And Aunt Ginny helps out a lot. We have fun. But I don't really have friends yet. But I'm sure I can make some!" she said, grinning hopefully. 


	3. Sorting and :::Gasp:::

Their arrival to Hogwarts was a quick one filled with endless games of Exploding Snap and the swapping of Hogwarts myths and legends. The twins, Frida and Leslie Longbottom both got seasick. It was quite disgusting and both were teased unmercifully by Joel Potter. They were about two hours into the journey when Heather, a prefect, entered Billie's car along with Pillar Black, her best friend.  
  
"We're almost there, girls. Get dressed." Billie had not bought any robes or anything yet so she borrowed one of Molly's robes because they were the same size. The girls slipped into their crisp, dark robes easily. They washed up and were ready to enter Hogwarts. The train stopped abruptly. Marcella let out a short scream that left Molly and Billie laughing hysterically. "'Cella, you scream so funny! It's like 'Argh!'" Billie collapsed with laughter again. Marcella stood with her hands on her hips, looking extremely frustrated. "I don't find it funny at all!" She sat down, her arms folded and opened up a book. Molly imitated her. Suddenly, a pretty girl entered their car. "Bonjour!" she cried. "Ma cousine, Billie! Ma cherie! Je ne vois pas toujours!" Billie muttered under her breath with an angry look on her face. The girl rushed forward, kissing her on both cheeks. "Oh.Solange. Haven't seen you for awhile either." Molly and Marcella looked up, amazed that Billie knew the enchanting girl. "Guys, this is my cousin, Solange." Solange smoothed her long, silky, strawberry blonde hair and batted the eyelashes on her wide, green eyes. "Solange Weasley meet Molly and Marcella.err.what's your last name?" "Thomas." They responded. "Molly and Marcella Thomas, meet my cousin Solange Weasley." "Your fazerr is Dean Thomas?" Solange said in a barely audible whisper. Both girls nodded and blushed. "Dean Thomas eez my favoreet sing-air ev-air! Can you get me his auto..auto.signature?" "Oh! I must go, I have to get drezzed! See you girlz at Hogwairts!" Billie folded her arms. Molly and Marcella had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Caroline and Genevieve were gathering up their things when a demure-looking, raven-haired girl entered their car. "Excuse me," she whispered. "I lost my cat, Whiskers. He's yellow and I really need him 'cause we're about to leave." Caroline and Genevieve shook their heads. "I'm Genevieve Chang and this is Caroline Granger. What's your name?" Genevieve offered. The girl grinned, her thick brows un-tensed. "I'm Bella Manzana. Nice to meet you!" A very athletic-looking girl with extremely light blonde hair, a deep tan, and freckles dotting her face strode in just then, holding an extremely large, yellow cat with clear, clear, clear grey eyes. "Are you looking for him?" Bella's face broke into a humongous smile. "Whiskers! Where have you been? Oh! I missed you so much!" The other girl wiped her hands on her robes before extending one. "Gretchen Larsen! Nice to meetcha!" Genevieve and Caroline introduced themselves. They all sat down on the benches and each told a little about themselves. "I'm Bella Manzana. I lived in Madrid until about a year ago when we moved here. I've got six little sisters: Isabel, Sandra, Cristina, Maria, Josefina, Olga, and Lucia. My father owns Gladrags Wizard Wear and. I love animals. I've also got three frogs, a unicorn, and a magic-ed cat." Gretchen grinned. "I'm Gretchen Larsen. I live in Hogsmeade with my mum and little brother, Hans. I haven't got pets and I play quidditch and tons o' Muggle sports."  
  
Suddenly a large whistle sounded. "Come on guys, we're here!" It was a dark, dark night when they arrived. The only light came from the large, perfectly circular, yellow moon. "Oooh! Freaky!" Billie shivered and grabbed Molly's arm. Caroline and Genevieve held on to each other as they entered the boat. It began to rain; extremely soft, weightless drops that felt like tiny squares of velvet. They couldn't see anything but the soft light on each other. All of a sudden, a collective gasp was heard. Magnificent, dark Hogwarts; set against the yellow moon looked beautiful and haunting. A tall woman with straight brown hair pulled back from her face and starched, no-nonsense robes met them at the door. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said in a serious, lilting tone. The doors magically opened and everyone saw a large, handsome, wooden, circular room with a gazillion doors and stairways leading every which way. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. This way please, " she led them to humongous, steel, ornately carved double doors. The doors opened and the first years found around 4000 students all facing them and staring at them solemnly. A tattered hat sat on a stool next to a gilded throne. The hat began to sing: "This is Hogwarts, Hoggy-Hoggy Hogwarts! We hope you enjoy your time here! Before you start You must hear This song, not sweet and not tart So after you can sit down with a Butterbeer. 'Tis Gryffindor where the brave dwell With hearts pure And secrets they will never tell Of course there's Hufflepuff Where sweetness lives And loyalty lies R.I.P. Diggory You will always be a hero in our eyes. Next, there's Slytherin Where ambition is great And they already know their fate Last there is Ravenclaw Where beauty and brains combine And even without Hogwarts They'll be just fine. Now, I'll sort the rest The personalities will range from bad to best! Middle name, first, then last. "Aabilinia, Genevieve Chang."  
  
Genevieve stood up and shakily walked towards the Sorting Hat. After little time, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" A group of good-looking students cheered loudly as Genevieve blushed and walked over. "Next! Aaron, Joel Potter." The hat was barely on his head before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Considering there were 667 first-years and 'Rose' was near the end, both Genevieve and Caroline fell asleep. Finally, the hat called, "Rose-" Both hearing their middle names, they woke up, startled and ran to the front. The whole room gasped.  
  
"So, I fell asleep. Sorry, sorry, but I don't see why you all have to-" Billie's breath was caught short as she glanced at the person next to her. "Oh my-" Caroline cried. Billie rolled her eyes and totally afraid (as one would be if they discovered their clone standing next to them) began to rattle one. "Why are you guys staring? This-this girl and I are complete opposites. Just 'cause we have the same color hair doesn't mean anything." Caroline looked at Billie. "Are you crazy, we have the same-" Billie shot Caroline a cold look. "You've got skin that obviously needs a little Clearing Charm used on it," Caroline touched her skin self-consciously. "And your ears, maybe Miss Pomfrey should look at them. But, really, you want to know the real difference between us?" Caroline took a deep breath and turned red. "Don't worry. I all ready know. Take your pick, I'm pretty and you're not or I'm intelligent and you're not." Billie's fists clenched. "Girls, girls. This is obviously 


End file.
